When I See You,Again!
by Asdfghjklbyun
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang berkesan. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang gadis bersurai pinkish, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Kai yang diam-diam menjadi penganggum rahasia Do Kyungsoo, penggemar beratnya, dan Sehun mati-matian mengejar cinta Luhan. EXO GS! CHANBAEK KAISOO, HUNHAN! Typo!


**e)(o**

"**Baek—sebentar lagi penampilan **_**exo**_** kalau begitu aku masuk dulu—ya!" **

"Hati-hati. Kalau sudah keluar tunggu aku—ya!"

Belum sempat menjawab. Gadis yang dipanggil Baek sudah memutus panggilan telepon secara sepihak. Sudah kebiasaan _toh_. Namanya, Byun Baekhyun seorang _fans _dari boyband _bangtan boys _atau lebih dikenal _bts. _Sementara, si penelepon adalah seorang _fans _dari boyband _exo, _mereka datang ke acara —_sbs come back stage— _tempat para _idol _datang dan mempromosikan lagu baru mereka.

Do Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat penggemar berat —_kai exo—_ sudah masuk ke dalam studio rekaman. Dia dan _exol_ —nama penggemar exo— sudah menantikan para member exo melakukan rekaman. Ya. Para idol itu lebih suka melakukan rekaman dibandingkan _on air _—menyanyi secara langsung— karena mereka mempunyai banyak waktu bertemu dengan para penggemar mereka. Itulah sebab mengapa sebagian dari acara _music _di korea memilih prosedur rekaman sebelum ditayangkan di televisi.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan panggung. Berharap dia bisa melihat _kai _dengan jelas.

Bukan hal aneh lagi. Bagi beberapa idol—sebagian dari mereka sudah hafal betul wajah-wajah dari penggemar mereka. Termasuk _Kai, _dia sudah hafal betul dengan wajah—Kyungsoo—yang termasuk dalam kategori penggemar beratnya. Karena dimanapun _Kai _berada, Kyungsoo pasti datang dan berada di urutan paling _ter_depan. Hampir setiap kali _Kai _melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan _notice _dari Kai, walaupun itu hanya senyuman, finger love, atau_pun_ tatapan mata Kai yang menatap mata Kyungsoo _dalam_.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyadari itu semua. Hanya dengan melihat _Kai _menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung saja, dia sudah sangat amat bersyukur. _Yeah, _siapa pun akan senang jika bisa melihat _idolanya _tanpa gangguan, begitupun dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, mari kita lihat penampilan dari _exo _yang akan membawakan lagu baru mereka. _exo—monster!" _

Setelah itu kedua pembawa acara pergi ke belakang panggung. Lampu podium dimatikan. Mereka—_para member exo—_sedang bersiap diri dengan formasi mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo dengan mata semakin membulat. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan—_kai—_dia juga tidak lupa meneriaki _fanchant_.

_She got me going crazy, woo~ _**[**_**e-x-o mon-seu-ta**_**]**

_Wae simjangi ttwini? Woo~ _**[**_**e-x-o mon-seu-ta**_**]**

_Neon areumdawo naui Goddess _**[**_**goddess**_**]**

_Dadhyeoitji __**yeah, yeah**_

_I'm creepin' in your heart, babe_

_Dwijibgo muneoteurigo __**samkyeo**_

_Geurae neol humchyeo __**tamnikhae**_

_Neol mangchyeo noheul geoya_

_Ne mamsoke _**[**_**ke**_**] **_gakindeon chae _**[**_**chae**_**] **

_Jukeodo yeongwonhi sallae_

_Come here girl, __**you—call—me—monster**_

_Ne mameuro deureogalge_

_A/n: referensi comeback stage exo monster di show music core. _

**e)(o**

Teriakan histeris dari penggemar—_exo_—terdengar oleh para penggemar _idol _lain yang berada di luar studio tersebut. Satu kata _pecah!_ Itulah yang menggambarkan kekompakkan _fanchant exo_.

Seorang gadis bersurai _pinkish _menyedot-nyedot minuman _strawberry latte _yang sudah habis itu. Baekhyun. Bersama para penggemar _bts _sedang berkumpul di luar studio _sbs _menunggu giliran sang _idola _tampil membawakan lagu terbaru mereka, yakni _blood, sweat, and tears. _

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun datang secara langsung ke acara music seperti ini. Sebelumnya, dia hanya duduk di balik layar macbooknya. _Streaming sejati. _Bukan apa-apa, dia lebih suka menjadi _fans _bermodalkan —_kuota internet—_daripada _fans_ seperti ini, terlalu merepotkan. Tapi, untuk yang pertama kali dan mungkin terakhir kali—bagi Baekhyun—sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan korea untuk mengejar mimpinya—belajar di negeri sakura—tak ada salahnya,_kan? _Baekhyun datang ke acara musik itu?

Ponselnya bergetar, pada layarnya muncul nama _Sehun's Calling… _

"_Yeoboseyo—" _tanganya menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi para penggemar _bts _yang tadi berkumpul bersamanya.

"_Baekkie~ tadi aku melihat temanmu lagi. Siapa namanya?" _Terdengar suara—krasak krusuk—di seberang sana. Kemudian suara tawa para personil _exo_.

"Aku juga datang. Tapi maaf _oppa—ya! _Aku datang untuk melihat penampilan _bts—_aku ingin melihat mereka—sebelum pergi ke jepang." Ia menghela nafas, menunggu reaksi—_Oh Sehun_—teman semasa kecil hingga mereka dewasa.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Baekkie—ya." _Baekhyun tau pasti Sehun sedang memasang wajah kecewanya. _"Oppa ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekalian oppa mau memperkenalkan teman-teman oppa padamu. Kau tak keberatan kan pergi ke backstage sekarang?" _

"Tapi—oppa!" Ia tampak menimang-nimang tawaran Sehun tadi. Bukan ini. Dia. Hanya. Ingin melihat penampilan _bts _di atas panggung.

"_Sekali saja—" _helaan nafas berat terdengar oleh Baekhyun. _"Setelah ini oppa—tak yakin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sekali ini saja, Baekkie—ya! Oppa ingin bertemu denganmu, sebelum kau pergi ke jepang dan oppa terjebak jadwal padat." _

"Baiklah, oppa. Aku akan datang ke backstage."

_Pip!_

Baekhyun dengan wajah lesu berjalan mendekati kerumunan penggemar _bts. _Ia menghela nafas berat ketika harus memutuskan tidak menonton penampilan _bts comeback stage _dengan lagu baru mereka—yang menurut Baekhyun cukup asik—mau tidak mau dia memberikan semua barang-barang yang tadi dibawanya untuk menonton _bts. _

"Ini untukmu—aku tidak bisa menonton mereka—" ia menyerahkan beberapa barang seperti lightstick, dan banner bernama _jeon jungkook _pada salah satu penggemar yang tidak membawa lightstick dan banner.

"_Eonnie—_terima kasih banyak. Aku memang tidak memiliki lightstick—" serunya senang. Gadis beruntung itu sempat membungkuk pada Baekhyun sambil terus menggumamkan kata _terima kasih, eonnie. _

"Sama-sama" ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu si gadis. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi ya—" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan para penggemar _bts _sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kecewa mungkin. Karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan _idolanya bts dan jungkook. _

**e)(o **

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok laki-laki berkulit tan—yang tak lain adalah _Kai—_

Ini rekaman terakhir. Peluh membasahi tubuh Kai. Membuat baju yang dipakai oleh seluruh member _exo _basah dan menambah tingkat ke_seksian_ mereka.

Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya tanpa—mengedip sekalipun—"haha lucu sekali," gumam Kai di sela-sela rekamannya.

"Apanya yang lucu, Kai-_ah?" _sahut Jongdae yang menyadari _maknae _mereka berkata sesuatu di saat rekaman di mulai.

_Kai _mendekati telinga Jongdae, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutup area bibirnya agar kamera tidak menangkap kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan, "_Hyung, _gadis bermata bulat itu lucu sekali," bisiknya.

Jongdae yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. Lelaki berwajah kotak namun memiliki suara merdu itu tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang gadis bermata bulat yang terus menerus memandang Kai. Seolah fokusnya hanya untuk Kai.

"Dia termasuk dalam kategori penggemar beratku, _hyung." _Jelas Kai. Jongdae mengangguk setuju.

"Benar. Dia gadis yang selalu berada—paling depan—demi melihatmu, Kai _ah!" _Kai terkekeh. "Sudah—" Jongdae mendorong tubuh Kai ke depan Kyungsoo, "Beri dia _notice—" _

Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuk. Sial. Runtuknya. _Notice—_Kai sudah sering sekali memberikan gadis itu _notice! _Tapi reaksi gadis itu—sungguh diluar dugaan Kai—bagi beberapa penggemar mungkin akan menjerit histeris, meloncat-loncat tak karuan, tertawa, tersenyum, bahagia, atau apapun itu yang menggambarkan rasa senangnya karena telah di—_notice—_oleh _idola _mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Sudah berkali-kali—Kai me_notice_nya—tapi reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu tidak membuat Kai puas. Gadis itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tanpa tersenyum, tanpa berteriak histeris, tanpa meloncat-loncat seperti mereka—_penggemar lainnya—_

Aneh bukan?

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terus menatap matanya. Sedikit gugup memang. Lelaki itu berjongkok, tangannya menadah. "Mana ponselmu" seperti itulah gerakan bibir Kai.

Si gadis bermata bulat mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Para penggemar—_exo l—_yang berada di dekatnya menjerit histeris.

"Mana ponselmu," teriak Kai, lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo memahami permintaan Kai. Mengapa lelaki itu meminta ponselnya, untuk apa? Melihat raut wajah Kai yang sudah mulai frustasi akhirnya Kyungsoo pun memberikan ponselnya pada Kai.

—**e)(o—**

A/n: segini dulu.

Author anak kemarin sore, belum begitu berpengalaman buat FF.

Jika ingin FF ini berlanjut ke chapter berikutnya, boleh minta **review**nya?


End file.
